Wee Small Hours
Intro Sal is fired after refusing the sexual advances of a vindictive client, who forces Sterling Cooper to fire him lest they lose his 25 million dollar account. Betty finds herself drawn to a politician's assistant while Don and his daughter's teacher begin an affair. Synopsis In the middle of the night, Betty Hofstadt dreams that a man is caressing her. As he leans in to kiss her, she’s awakened by the telephone. It's Connie, calling to offer Don the chance to "earn" Hilton's international business. Connie envisions having his hotels everywhere, even on the moon. Unable to sleep, Don drives to work and comes across Sally’s teacher, Suzanne Farrell, on her early morning jog. Accepting his offer of a lift home, she becomes reflective when she hears Martin Luther King Jr.’s “I Have a Dream” speech on the radio. "Who are you?" asks a charmed Don. "Are you dumb or pure…" Later that morning, Betty mails Henry a message: "Does anyone else read this? B." At the office, Peggy, Smitty and Kurt pitch Hilton concepts to Don. He rejects them all, even those based on his own ideas. On the set of a Lucky Strike commercial, Lee Garner, Jr., the son of the cigarette magnate, addresses Sal as "Sally" and meddles with his direction. At home, Betty receives a message from Henry that includes an address where she can safely send letters. Late at night, Sal shows Lee an early cut of the Lucky Strike commercial. A besotted Lee puts his arms around Sal, who protests that he's married. "I know what I know," Lee responds. Betty composes a letter to Henry. "I suppose I wonder too much where you are and what you're doing," she writes. Harry gets a late night call from Lee demanding that he fire Sal. Harry says that he doesn’t have the authority, but Garner insists and warns him not to tell Roger and Pete, who handle the account. That night, Connie calls Don to invite him for a drink. "It's my purpose in life to bring America to the world," Connie says when they meet. "We are a force of good, Don. Because we have God." Don's international campaign shouldn't explicitly include politics, Connie advises. "But there should be goodness, and confidence." Their business discussion over, Connie calls Don "my angel" and says that sometimes Don feels like "more than a son" to him because he didn't have the advantages Connie's own boys had. "Thank you," Don replies. "I mean it." The next day, Henry appears at Betty's door unannounced. "I wanted to see you," he says. "I wasn't thinking." When Carla arrives moments later, Henry blurts out that Betty's house would be an excellent venue for a fundraiser. Betty says that she'll check with her husband. Lee arrives at Sterling Cooper to review the finished Lucky Strike ad. When he sees Sal in the conference room, he storms out. Harry comes clean to Roger about Lee's phone call. "Sal, you're fired", says Roger. On Roger's orders, Harry heads to Don's office. Sal follows. Harry recounts what he knows, then departs. "Sal, something must have happened," Don says. Sal describes Lee's actions in the editing room. "I guess I was just supposed to do whatever he wanted?" Sal asks. “"Lucky Strike can shut off our lights," Don concludes. Sal can't remain at Sterling Cooper. Later at home, Betty tells Don about Henry's visit while Carla is in the room. Later, within earshot of Don, Betty calls Henry to say that her husband has approved a fundraiser. "I guess you're going through with this," Henry says. "I had to," she whispers. Don presents his team's campaign to Connie: How do you say "Ice Water" in Italian? Or "Hamburger" in Japanese? Hilton. Connie concedes that the concept is good, but scolds Don for ignoring his instructions about showing Hilton on the moon. "When I say I want the moon," Connie says, "I expect the moon." At the fundraiser, Betty becomes piqued when Henry sends a female representative in his place to promote Governor Rockefeller’s presidential bid. Betty drives to Henry's office the next day and hurls the fundraiser cashbox at him. "I watched the door all night like a sap," she says. "You had to come to me," Henry contends. "You're married." Henry and Betty kiss, but when he locks his office door she changes her mind. "It's tawdry," she says. Roger visits Don’s office to chastise him for letting two clients, Hilton and Garner, leave angry within a week. "You've got your face so deep in Hilton's lap, you're ignoring everything else," Roger says. "You are in over your head." That evening, Carla listens to a radio broadcast of Martin Luther King, Jr. speaking at the funeral of four black girls murdered in Birmingham, Alabama by segregationists. Betty offers Carla a day off, but she declines. "I hate to say this," says Betty about the incident, "but it’s really made me wonder about Civil Rights. Maybe it's not supposed to happen right now." Sal calls Kitty from a phone booth to say that he's working late. "I love you too," he says as he hangs up. The background shows a dark park with men milling about, it bears semblance to a cruising spot for gay men. Later that night, Don tells Betty he needs to meet with Connie again but instead visits Suzanne. "I can't stop thinking about you," he says, challenging her to admit the same. She allows that she’s been thinking about him too, but says that she also knows how things would end with Don. "So what?" he replies. "I want you," Don continues, adding that he doesn't care about the consequences. "Doesn't that mean anything to someone like you?" The two kiss and end the night asleep in bed together. Cast Main Star *Jon Hamm as Don Draper *Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson *Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell *January Jones as Betty Hofstadt *Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway (credit only) *Bryan Batt as Salvatore Romano *Michael Gladis as Paul Kinsey *Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove (credit only) *Rich Sommer as Harry Crane *Robert Morse as Bertram Cooper *John Slattery as Roger Sterling Guest Star *Kiernan Shipka as Sally Draper *Chelcie Ross as Conrad Hilton *Christopher Stanley as Henry Francis *Anne Dudek as Francine Hanson *Abigail Spencer as Suzanne Farrell *Darren Pettie as Lee Garner, Jr. *Patrick Cavanaugh as Smitty Smith Co-Star *Deborah Lacey as Carla *Alexa Alemanni as Allison *Jared Gilmore as Robert Draper *Edin Gali as Kurt Smith *Jeanne Simpson as Marilyn Farrelly *Anthony Burch as Marty Faraday *Adria Tennor as Joyce Darling *Jim Hoffmaster as Jerry *Ann Ryerson as Elsa Kittridge Category:Season 3